1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly to an offset method of a RGBW panel subpixel and an equipment of the RGBW panel subpixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
LG Display creatively adds white (W) subpixels based on RGB to form RGBW 4K. Light transmittance of a RGBW 4K panel increases due to the addition of white subpixels, lightness of a panel is also 1.5 times as bright as a conventional RGB 4K panel.
With further study in a RGBW panel, simply extending the arrangement of RGB panel subpixels to achieve a stripe-RGBW arrangement gets the most of study and attention. Each pixel of a stripe-RGBW panel consists of four horizontally arranged subpixels, dimension of each subpixel is same as that of subpixels of a RGB panel with the same size. With the arrangement, number and size of subpixels maintain the same, however, number of pixels is cut to be three fourths of that of the original RGB panel, so that the real resolution of the entire screen is fallen by a quarter compared with a RGB panel with the same size. A subsampling algorithm needs to be programmed to compress four subpixels of RGBW in order to correctly display a RGBW four-channel image converted from a RGB three-channel image on a panel with the same number of subpixels. Conventional subsampling methods include a simple ¾ entire pixel level interpolation subsampling method and a simple ¾ subpixel offset method that only horizontally adjacent pixels are considered.
An image can be displayed on a RGBW panel according to the previous method, but without considering the color relationship among adjacent pixels, jagged edges and image details loss appear during display.